1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to touch technology, and more particularly to an in-cell touch liquid crystal panel and the array substrate thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Touch display panel is one input media providing a simple and convenient man-machine interaction. Thus, the touch display panel has been widely adopted in a variety of electronic devices. Basing on different operations principles and the medias for transmitting information, the touch-related products may include infrared touch panels, capacitive touch panels, resistive touch panels and surface acoustic wave touch panels. The capacitive touch panels are the mainstream products due to the attributes, such as long life cycle, high light transmission rate, and providing multi-touch.
The capacitive touch displays include capacitive touch panels, which may include surface capacitive and projected capacitive. The projected capacitive may be further classified into self-capacitance touch screens and mutual-capacitive touch screens. With respect to the mutual-capacitive touch screens, touch driving electrodes and touch sensing electrodes are configured on a surface of the glass. Coupling capacitance is formed at the intersection of the two electrodes. When fingers touch the capacitance screen, the coupling between the two electrodes of the touch point is changed, such that the coupling capacitance between the two electrodes is changed. A coordinate of each of the touch points may be calculated in accordance with the changed capacitance.
With respect to the mutual-capacitive in-cell touch panels, usually, the touch driving electrode (Tx) and the touch sensing electrode (Rx) are configured directly on the array substrate or the optical filter substrate. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of the conventional mutual-capacitive in-cell touch panel. Within the display area (AA), the touch driving electrode (Tx) and the touch sensing electrode (Rx) are respectively manufactured by two layers of ITO material. The touch driving electrode (Tx) and the touch sensing electrode (Rx) are arranged on two planes, which are non-coplanar, and the two planes are electrically insulated. This configuration is referred to as double-layers ITO mutual-capacitance screen, namely, double layer ITO touch screen (DITO). A plurality of bar-shaped touch driving electrode (Tx) are arranged along the Y-direction, and a plurality of bar-shaped touch sensing electrode (Rx) are arranged along the X-direction, wherein the X-direction is orthogonal to the Y-direction. The connection wirings 2 of the touch sensing electrode (Rx) may connect a down section of the display area (AA) with the touch control chip 1. The connection wiring 3 of the touch driving electrode (Tx) are configured to route from the left and the right side of the display area (AA), and then extend along the Y-direction to connect to the touch control chip 1. Thus, wiring areas 4 are at the left and right sides of the display area (AA).
Within the competitive display markets, differential designs is a key direction for improving unique selling points of the suppliers. Currently, the main trends include slim type and narrow border type. Such trends lead to artistic outlook and may draw consumer's focus. Nevertheless, as shown, the wiring area 4 occupies a certain space of the mutual-capacitive in-cell touch panels, and thus is adverse to the narrow-border design.